Spiral Twister Kind of Love
by Nayru
Summary: After years of rejection from Sora, Tai finally sets his heart towards a different girl... Biyomon! How is Sora going to handle this little change? A type of mock romance, except I'm being serious about it! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Spiral One

Notes from **Nayru**: Hey everyone! I know you're all probably really freaked out right now… I don't like Tai/Biyomon pairings if you're all wondering… (I don't freak out every time they say a word to eachother… eh heh heh) I'm just being a freak. Well, read on and enjoy!

"Tai, at first I was excited to be working with you on this project, but now I really regret it…" Sora moaned.

Sora and Tai had been assigned this morning during Social Studies to do a project together. Sora thought it would be fun to work with a friend on a project… But all Tai was capable of doing after school at the library was annoy her.

"Sora! Why won't you go out with me anyway?" Tai complained. 

"I've told you a million times… NO!" Sora grumbled.

"But why? Aren't you my friend?" Tai said, trying to go for the guilty approach.

Sora sighed and rested her chin in her hand for a moment.

"Seriously Tai, I think you just got hormones…" 

Tai took a moment to comprehend this and then said "Hey!!" Sora smiled at him. 

"Tai, could we please get something done today? I don't think we have a class called Sora Studies, alright?" 

Tai gave her a weak smile "Alright… So what class is this for anyway?" 

"TAI!" Sora yelled exasperatedly and was immediately shushed by a librarian. 

"Just kidding, calm down Sora." Tai laughed at his own joke. 

"Now head over to the 'Non-fiction' section over there," Sora said, pointing a finger to her right, "Go get some books to get some research from, alright?"

Tai mock saluted her before turning and heading towards the Non-fiction section. 

"Ack… there's so many of these…" Tai whined. 

He moved his fingers over the books to look for a title that would work for their project. He glanced over his shoulder at Sora who had moved herself to a computer and was busy typing something on it. He sighed. Wasn't there any way he was ever going to find true love? He always thought he and Sora would be perfect for each other, but OBVIOUSLY Sora thought differently. He didn't get it. 

"Tai, you making any progress over there?" Sora called over to him. He straightened up. She smiled at him.

"Ye-yeah!" Tai stuttered. "I'm doing great!" Tai said as he grabbed a book and put it in his arms. He didn't even know what the book was, but it looked good for the moment. As soon as Sora turned her pretty head back to the computer Tai shoved the book back into the shelf and mentally prodded himself to find a book that was actually on their subject. 

He began to run his fingers along the books again looking for a title that would fit. He finally found a book that would work and pulled it out and held on to it with one arm. 

All of a sudden he felt a chilly finger touch his shoulder. Tai spun around and yelped and came face to face with a librarian that looked as if she was in her late nineties. 

"Young man." The ancient librarian said. "Do you realize the library is _about to close_?" she said with such a tone one would have thought Tai had done a crime. 

"Yo sorry, old lady. I'm moving, I'm moving." Tai said backing up with his hands in the air. "I-I'm just going to check this book out _if that's okay…_"

Tai backed into Sora. "Watch out for that crabby old librarian… I think she's going to grab her cane and whack us over the head with it. Library's closing." Tai whispered. Sora giggled at his interesting remark. 

"I'm just going to check this out." Tai said turning towards the check-out desk. Sora logged off the computer and walked outside the doors of the library to wait for Tai. She sighed as she watched Tai through the door getting yapped at by another old librarian. 

As Tai walked through the doors he turned to face Sora. 

"Well, that was a nightmare. What is with all the crabby librarians? Can't they hire anyone under 100?" Tai rolled his eyes while Sora giggled. 

"Can I walk you back to your apartment?" Tai asked Sora with the added puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh… fine. As long as you don't ask me out again. I think I might go mad if you do." Sora said with a smile, which Tai couldn't decipher as being sarcastic or sincere.

"I _think_ I can abide by those rules." Tai said stroking his chin. 

"You better!"

"Tai, do you want to come in?" Sora said in front of the door to her house. 

"Sure!" Tai said eagerly.

"The rule of "No hitting on Sora" still abides, alright?" Sora said with a questioning face looking for an answer.

"Alright. I shall try to obey the rules." Tai said with a mock firm nod. 

"Then you may enter…" Sora said mysteriously as she opened the door to her house. 

As they walked in Tai took a good look around Sora's house. He'd been there before, and he'd always liked it. 

"You make yourself comfortable okay?—" Sora stopped as she saw Tai raising his eyebrows. "At a safe level alright?" she said rolling her eyes. "You can sit down, I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back!"

"Hey Sora! Hey Tai!" a familiar voice came from the living room.

"Biyomon!" Tai said shocked. "What are you doing out in the open?" Tai said, shocked.

"My parents are out of town for a week. So Biyomon can just roam free around the house while I'm at school." Sora said with a little nod. "Hey Biyomon! Missed ya!" Sora said as she walked over to Biyomon and gave her a small hug. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be out in the moment. For the meantime talk to Tai so he'll stop gawking around the house…" 

Sora walked into the hallway and opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. Tai and Biyomon were left together… They had never really talked through their years in the Digimon World. 

"So Biyomon, what's up?" Tai said uneasily. 

"Not much Tai…" Biyomon said just as uneasily. 

"How does she get Sora to hug her?" Tai mumbled a bit too loud. 

"Tai? What was that?" Biyomon said giggling.

"How'd you hear that?" Tai said surprised and annoyed.

"You mumble very loud…" Biyomon said, still giggling. 

"Uh…" Tai said embarrassed.

"It's okay Tai. Tell me your troubles." Biyomon said trying to be a mock pyschiatrist.

"Well… it seems like I'll never be able to get Sora to go out with me… It's hopeless... No matter how many times I ask her or butter up to her… It never works… She's always been like this for years… I've known her for a really long time, and she still can't take me as more than just a friend… I don't get it… I'll probably never go on a date in my life because I'll be stuck groping over Sora." Tai sighed. "I've said too much…"

"No, Tai, you've never been so open… Not even in all those years in the Digi-World… Wow, I'm impressed." Biyomon said comfortingly.

"Really?" Tai said hopefully.

Tai never got an answer, because before he could sense anything, Biyomon put her beak to his mouth. Tai just blinked. 

"What is going on here?" came Sora's voice. 

__

To be continued…

Notes from **Nayru:**

Yes everyone, I am insane! My friend actually gave me the idea (wisk8r). Read her fics also kay? Well I hope you all liked it… Don't tell me how much of a moron I am, cuz I already know that… But review and tell me what you thought of it… heh heh. 


	2. Spiral Two

Notes from **Nayru**:

Hello all! And yes, there is a SECOND CHAPTER!! HAHAHA!! Well, actually I was surprised that I didn't get a bunch of flames. I got some nice feedback, and I finally got around to writing the next chapter. This chapter has a bunch of Matt and Tai. Heh. Luv ya all, and read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction?

"Dude, you actually got a girlfriend?" Matt said in awe, shaking his head. "Man, how'd you get Sora to give in?"

"What's so hard to believe about me getting a girlfriend? And she's not Sora!" Tai grumbled as he put his lunch tray down on the table. 

"Really? She's not Sora?"

"YES!" Tai said, exasperated, giving Matt a dirty look.

"I thought you were obsessed with Sora, man!" Matt prompted.

"I was not! Besides, it doesn't matter now." Tai protested.

"Yes, it does! What caused you to give up Sora so quickly? It couldn't _possibly_ be that you realized you needed to move on from Sora and get a girlfriend."

"Matt, shut up already!" Tai said, raising his voice.

"Okay, okay, so who is the unlucky girl?" Matt asked eagerly.

"You're supposed to be my friend!" Tai complained, "And I'm not telling you."

"Dude, I'm sorry I picked on you, but why can't you tell me?" Matt asked, disappointed.

"I just can't tell you. It wouldn't matter if you hadn't been a jerk or not today. You'll find out sooner or later, okay?" Tai said, trying to get his point across, even though he had no intention in telling Matt that he was going out with a bird.

Matt sighed and went back to eating his lunch. Tai brushed his hand through his huge mass of hair. What would happen if anyone found out his girlfriend was a pink bird, and mostly, a Digimon? And to top it off, it was his _first _girlfriend.

~*~

"Sora, we can't get this project done if you don't talk to me!" Tai said, trying to look cute.

Sora continued to ignore him and flip through the pages of a book, while sitting at a table in the library. Tai leaned against a chair and slapped his hand to his forehead. Now they were never going to get anything done. He hoped this wouldn't last the whole week. 

"Sora, look, I didn't mean for it to happen." Tai said, trying to explain.

Sora still pretended as if there was no one there. Tai was getting frustrated by the second.

"Is this going to last the whole week?" Tai said, still trying for a response.

Sora flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued to read. Tai wondered if she was actually reading. It looked like she wasn't.

"Sora…" Tai tried to reason.

Sora stood up from her chair and brushed by Tai, knocking him back a bit. She began to walk towards a different table. It was the last string. Tai lost patience.

Tai grabbed Sora by the shoulders and harshly spun her around to face him. Sora looked shocked and afraid as Tai looked at her with insane rage.

"STOP BEING SO SELFISH!" Tai yelled in her face. Sora began to seem even more intimidated.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE!" Tai hollered shaking Sora.

Sora began to cry softly. Tai came back to his senses and softened up a bit. He let go of her shoulders. 

"I'm so sorry, Sora." Tai said, realizing what he'd just done. He stepped back.

"I'm sorry too, Tai." Sora said weakly. Tai was surprised to hear her voice.

"I'm sorry about the whole thing with Biyomon. I know it must seem a little weird to you that I'm dating your Digimon, a pink bird." Tai said, trying to make Sora feel better. Sora gave a tiny nod.

"Part of me is telling me that I'm a complete moron for doing this, but another part of me is willing to try something new. You must have realized that I've never gone out with someone. I've always liked you." Tai said softly, looking down. Sora looked up at him, confused.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. Whatever happens, I always want to be your friend." Tai said, trying to patch things up.

"I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk to you. It was all a little weird to me. Besides, it would have been really hard to work on the project if this continued." Sora said smiling.

"So we're cool?" Tai said, smiling brightly.

"Yup." Sora said. Her expression morphed back to the cheerful face she always wore, and her tears had disappeared.

"YOUUUUU!" A librarian called from around the corner. It appeared to be the same ancient librarian from the other day. She was waving her bony finger at him. "BUSH HEAD! GET OUT! THE LIBRARY IS CLOSING!!!" she hollered at Tai.

"Bush head?!!" Tai said angrily. Sora giggled.

"OUT!!!" The librarian screeched. Tai began to back up out of the library, to get away from the angry librarian waving a hardcover book around. 

~*~

"So do I get to meet the insane mystery girlfriend?" Matt questioned eagerly.

"No, you don't. And why is she insane all of a sudden?" Tai said, peeved.

"She's going out with you, isn't she?" Matt laughed. 

"Shut-up, pineapple head!" Tai said, defensively.

"Look who's talking, pea-brain!" Matt shot back.

Sora walked right between the two, and pushed them apart.

"Shut-up! Both of you! You're getting on my nerves!" Sora said angrily.

"He started it!" Tai whined.

"SHUT UP FOR ONE DAMN SECOND!" Sora screamed at the top of her lungs, obviously disturbing some little children playing hopscotch in their driveway.

"Woah, brutal chick." Matt laughed. Sora turned around and gave him an evil glare.

"Tai, I have to stop at my friends house to pick up something, but I'll meet you at my house." Sora said before running up the driveway to a house.

"What is helmet-head talking about?" Matt asked.

"She doesn't wear a helmet anymore!" Tai said defensively. "And I'm meeting my date there."

"Uh-huh." Matt said mysteriously.

"And you can't peak in the windows!" Tai protested.

"Why would I do that? Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?" Matt said.

"Yeah, actually, you are an idiot, and it does sound like something you'd do." Tai grumbled.

"I'm no stupider than you are!" Matt yelled.

"Is stupider a word?" Tai shot back.

"You wouldn't know!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Don't need to!"

"MATT!" Tai said, in horror.

"What?" Matt said, peeved.

"Lemme do a breath check on you!" Tai said, desperate.

"No way! Your breath has its own License to Kill." Matt said, disgusted.

"You don't brush your teeth either!" Tai protested. 

"At least I comb my hair!" Matt added.

"It doesn't look like it!" Tai shot back.

"YOU TWO MORONS!!" Sora screamed as she passed through the two of them. "I thought I'd meet up with you at my house, Tai, but I find you two imbeciles arguing again."

"I've got to get going!" Matt said abruptly. "I'll see you two later. Especially you, mop-head!" Matt said laughing.

Tai grumbled as he watched Matt sprint off. Why was he the brunt of everyone's jokes?

"Oh come on, Tai. Let's just go to my house." Sora said, motioning her head towards her house. 

"Aight." Tai responded.

~*~

"Sora, what movie are we seeing?" Tai said, looking around curiously. He was holding a shopping bag that held Biyomon inside. Smuggling your date in worked nicely, Tai thought, you never have to pay for another movie ticket!

"The only movie where no one had bought a ticket for yet!" Sora said. Tai's eyes lit up. He put the shopping bag down.

"EMPTY THEATER! EMPTY THEATER!" Tai screamed as he ran down the middle isle. 

"Tai, what are you doing?" Biyomon said, climbing out of the shopping bag. 

"Oh, sorry. I like to do that whenever there's an empty theater." Tai said, smiling.

"Silly." Biyomon giggled. "Sora, where's your date?" Biyomon asked.

"Date? Sora you have a date too?" Tai asked, confused.

Then it hit him. Of course Sora had a date. Why else would she be here with him and Biyomon? It made him feel a little bit sad, but he looked at Biyomon and felt a little more confident.

"Yeah…" Sora said, breezily.

"Oh, stupid me. Of course you have a date. I think my hair is growing into my brain." Tai joked.

"He's meeting me here." Sora smiled. Tai smiled back.

"Biyomon, let's sit in the front row!" Tai said, excited.

"Sure!" Biyomon said. "I'm going to have to look up quite a bit though." 

"I'll get you a booster seat!" Tai said, cheerfully.

"Thanks!" Biyomon said, winking.

Sora smiled and shook her head as she watched Tai run around looking for a booster seat. She leaned back against a seat.

"Found one!" Tai said, happily. "AAAAAAAH!" Tai screamed as all the booster seats fell on him.

Biyomon and Sora laughed as Tai stood up and brushed himself off, trying to look confident. He carried the booster seat to the front row. 

"I'm cool." Tai said. 

"Yup. Even cooler buried in booster seats." Biyomon responded.

"Hah hah." Tai said as he sat down and put the booster seat in the seat next to him.

~*~

About halfway through the movie Tai turned around and looked behind him. It appeared that Sora's date had arrived eventually. He tried to make out who her date was in the darkness. He squinted. He had a right to know, right? Tai got down on his knees and started crawling.

"Tai, what are you doing?" Biyomon whispered.

"Getting popcorn." Tai responded.

"On your hands and knees?" Biyomon asked, curiously.

Tai didn't respond. He just kept quietly crawling up the isle towards Sora and her date. He stopped when he reached the seats in front of Sora and her dates. He could hear them talking softly. He couldn't sit her forever and try to listen. He had to get a little glance. 

He crawled a bit further and looked up at Sora and her date.

A wave of horror and shock fell over Tai as he met eyes with Sora's date.

__

To be continued…

Notes from **Nayru**:

CLIFFHANGER!! HAHAHAH! Well, it does make it more interesting, and you'll find out in chapter three anyway. Please review and tell me what you think! Yessss go review. J 


End file.
